nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Safety Carter
Safety Carter is a reoccuring character in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 and a main character in Testangles and AC4E is Absent. Appearance In season one, Safety is wearing a magenta sweater with puffy yellow sleeves and a pink scarf that has yellow tips (later on into the season, Safety flies with said scarf since Big Bennet teaches fly to her). In addition, Safety is wearing sky blue pants that are torn at their legs with brown shoes (which get scrapped later into the season). Safety's face and haistyle don't appear any different from Carter's except for the Santa hat. In season two, Safety is still wearing a Santa hat except the rim is now yellow and the tip of it has a golden star instead of a puff. Her scarf is now yellow with orchid tips. Both of her eyes are visible due to a hairstyle inspired by the mistake in the season one finale picture. She is now wearing an orchid shortsleeve shirt with red puffs on its sleeves. Her symbol is much more visible and detailed now. She is now wearing red pants with yellow bells at the end of them. In addition, what was under her hat changed. She now has an extremely large piece of hair that she's not proud of. Her Mega Evolution is a nod to her Season One appearance with many differences. She has actual pink wings with yellow beads dangling off them, an orchid and pink shirt with a heart in its middle, a pink zigzag, red pants, and an orchid tail with red beads at its tip. Safety retains her Season 2 Appearance in Testangles, Defenders of Cloud Kingdom, NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World (with some cute changes), and Christmas Comic 2015 . Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Safety first appears in Snowanna Be Rescued? when Carter steals Bennet's pants after they trip on a tree root. Safety goes on to complain that Bennet's cuffs cut off circulation and asks why he's not wearing pants when Safety's the one WEARING HIS! Bennet thinks Safety is worse than Curly at first. Safety next appears in the follow-up episode Cabin Fever, but does very little to move the plot along. Safety's next appearance is in Safety First where she (who was a he at the time) loses to TinyCastleGuy. Appearances in Testangles Safety first appears in Waking Up. She is the first to talk to Battle and inform her that they aren't home. She finds out that her blood turned blue when glass falls on her face. The occurance becomes even more strange when her cuts heal quickly. She also meets Mysterious Man and questions him. Safety appears in the next episode Escape where sge easily manages to agitate Battle by being slow and pressing a button that she didn't know was an "in case of emergency" button. She pleads to Mysterious Man not to kill them, and surprisingly, he spares their lives. After everyone goes to sleep, Safety paces and thinks about how everyone will escape, but no answer turns up. Safety is the first Polygonal Protagonist other than Curly to meet Jiggles in First Test due to the fact that the Jiggly Juggernaut takes a liking to her quickly. She is concerned with Curly keeping him at first, but then she sees that Jiggles is tame and stops worrying. She helps Curly find out what Jiggles likes to eat. When she and Extreme go on a Snack Run together, she picks up a lot of Yummies, which shows her fondness of sweets. She also gets attacked by a Cooked Orange Enzyme, but Extreme succeeds to save her. Safety wonders why Extreme didn't tell her how she rescued her from the cooked orange enzyme in Minesweeper. Appearances in DoCK Safety debuts in the episode The World Below where she meets Omega Carter and helps him return to Cloud Kingdom with the help of her father. In return, her scarf gets enchanted and she learns how to fly with it. Safety appears in Harmony is Not Here when she seeks Carter's help in hopes of finding her best friend Harmony. The Alien Queen captures Safety in the second part of Defending the Kingdom in hopes of convincing the Defenders to give up Purply. Safety is briefly mentioned in Alleviating an Artist's Agony! when Harmony asks directions from her to Cloud Kingdom. Carter requests that Safety keeps the place where the party for Prince Edgar is going to take place as safe as possible in A Royal Pain! Appearances in AC4E is Absent Safety appears in the first episode Color along with her friends Enda and UPC. Together, they find AC4E. Appearances in Christmas Comic 2015 Safety debuts in the first act where she is reading off an attendance list. She jumps up happily when she sees that everyone is present for AC4E's get-together. In the third act, she is surprised to see someone enthusiastic about going in a sewer. Gallery S2Safety.png|Safety's Appearance in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 and her appearance in Testangles along with her appearance in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom S2A1Gallery.png|Safety at the Bottom NMDFFMCast.jpg|Safety With all her Friends MegaSafety.png|Mega Safety HatlessSafety.png|Safety Without Her Hat BestReferenceEver.png|Safety With Harmony TestanglesTitleCard1.jpg|Safety Getting Carried By Battle SemiFinalTitleCard.jpg|Safety Holding Hands With Battle SafetyNMDFFMRW.png|Safety's appearance in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! S2A3Gallery.png|Safety in the Center ShineOnFellas.png|Shiny Safety in the right column AGame.png|One of the few times Safety has an Angry Expression SafetyTomodachiLife.jpg|A Safety Mii :3 S2E12TitleCard.png|Safety in the Title Card for DoCK Season 2 Episode 13 SafetyWon.png|Safety Happy to Win NMDFFMS2A4.png|Safety Above Dandy Personality Safety is very energetic and friendly. She cares about the health of her friends and will do anything for them to ensure that they stay safe. She asks questions often if a situation confuses her. It's hard for her to stay sad, but when she is, she tends to pace and question her actions. Likes *Safety likes hugs even from a complete stranger ^_^ *As mostly seen in Testangles, Safety enjoys eating candy. *Being around other people, especially her friends. *Making sure everything is safe! *TSF, her biggest fan! Dislikes *Mysterious Man. Definitely. *Making mistakes. *Getting chased by anybuddy (except for a hug). *Dangerous/Risky/Risque situations... *When her friends are in danger! Best Friend In both NMDFanfictionMon and Testangles, Safety has a close relation to Harmony. Like Carter and Bennet, they compensate for each other's weak points and do their best to help each other when either one is in a sticky situation. Trivia *It has never been explained why Safety usually wears a Santa hat. *Safety is AC4E's only OC that got slapped across the face. *Safety made the appearance of blood canon in Testangles. *Safety didn't make a single appearance in Season 2 Arc 2, but she has been in Arc 1 and Arc 3. *Safety is Test Subject fan's favorite Polygonal Protagonist due to her appearance and personality. *In DoCK, Safety is Safety's nickname while her real name is Sarah. *Ever since Big Bennet evolved into Alpha Bennet, Safety is the only one who flies using an article of clothing. *Safety was a Normal/Water type in the first season of NMDFanfictionMon and became Fairy/Water in the second season. Her Mega Evolution is Fairy/Ice to go with the Winter Angel theme she has going on. *Out of all of AC4E's OCs, she, Extreme, and Carter are tied for most cheeriest. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters Category:Testangles Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:DoCK